


Охотник из пустоты

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), SantAiryN



Series: Миди R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Action, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Post-Canon, Single work, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Иногда прошлое выскакивает из ниоткуда и позволяет окончательно разобраться в своем настоящем.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине/Сайнжа, Рудольф Вебер/Сайнжа
Series: Миди R - NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913005
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Жаклин

\- А почему бы, собственно, и нет?

Йонге обращался больше к самому себе, чем к кому бы то ни было, поскольку остальной экипаж умиротворенно дрых по каютам после сложной доставки, и рубка была пуста. Вдоволь набегавшись за последние дни, первый пилот решил немного привести нервы в порядок и побездельничать, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.

Тщательно подсчитанные доходы-расходы (в графе расходов яуту и напарнику традиционно полагались персональные строчки) привели Йонге в весьма благодушное настроение, и он решил немного полистать на экране рекламные проспекты курортных планет. В конце концов, они не были в отпуске уже больше года и благодаря последней авантюре вполне могли себе позволить небольшой вояж. Ладно, может быть даже и большой, но Йонге никогда бы не стал спускать весь капитал малого коммерческого товарищества одним махом. Мало ли что...

Парочка планет показались ему достаточно подходящими. Он даже вывел их проекции на полный экран и лениво листал роскошные виды. Солнечная лагуна или Варварский остров? А может, горячие источники Ансен-Туары? Йонге так толком и не определился с желаниями, когда на панели вызова внезапно появился сигнал входящего сообщения.

«Неизвестный корабль запрашивает сеанс видеосвязи, первый пилот» - в ответ на длительное бездействие Фелиция решила продублировать информацию устно, но Йонге не торопился принимать вызов. «Параметры корабля?». Некоторое время подумав, искин обиженно выдал «Параметры неизвестны» и замолчал. Корабли с маскировкой Йонге категорически не нравились.

Решив было забить на неизвестного абонента, первый пилот просто отклонил вызов. Но не тут-то было – уведомление на панели загорелось вновь и настойчиво замигало. Йонге нахмурился и, вызвав на экран визуальный обзор, вперился взглядом в громоздкий старомодный корабль. Что-то он ему определенно напоминал.

«Сайнжа?» - тишина, - «Сайнжа, подъём». По глейтеру донеслось что-то вроде приглушенного рычания. «Я знаю, что ты не отдохнул. Но мне нужен совет».

Яут явился на мостик спустя минуту – помятый и страшно недовольный. Но, едва переступив порог, он уставился в изображение на экране и глухо зарокотал.

\- Йхоонхе, я не понимаю. Почему корабль этих ничтожных личинок снова здесь?

\- Ну что ж, значит мне не показалось. – Первый пилот нахмурился еще сильнее, и ткнул в пиктограмму вызова.

Красивая молодая женщина с тщательно собранными в прическу волосами лучезарно улыбнулась с экрана:

\- Йонге! Здравствуйте, как я рада вас видеть!

Не сразу вспомнилось, как ее звали. Кажется, Жаклин? На его взгляд, достаточно претенциозное имя, но на Архее Ломоносова всё было таким. Что имя, что сама девушка, там были более, чем уместны. Но не здесь. Не в открытом межзвездном пространстве. Йонге почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы лица, и с усилием вернул на место высоко поднятые брови.

Жаклин была очень мила даже в строгом полетном костюме. Ее мягкие черты сразу же вызвали в памяти первого пилота воспоминания о приятно проведенном времени, и он не отказал себе в удовольствии завести лёгкую беседу. Спустя десять стандартных минут первый пилот решил, что вполне может пригласить даму на борт. Исключительно, чтобы обсудить реинкарнацию яутского корабля, разумеется.

Несмотря на недовольное ворчание яута, явно не разделявшего такой энтузиазм, Йонге моментально запустил программу сближения и рванул в каюту за свежим кителем - капитан корабля должен был выглядеть соответствующе. А то в последний раз эта милая дама видела его в совершенно невообразимом костюме с рюшечками. Ну, или вовсе без ничего. Надо же исправить впечатление!

***

Стыковка прошла в штатном режиме. Несмотря на некоторого рода волнение, голову Йонге старался сохранить холодную - Фелиции было строго наказано следить за обстановкой и провести гостье максимально возможное сканирование. И противомикробную обработку. На всякий случай.

Стоя в облаке мельчайших частиц дезинфектора, Жаклин смущённо улыбалась. Тем не менее, претензий не высказывала и вообще вела себя так, будто не первый раз проходит такую процедуру. Это было занятно. И Йонге решил, что нужно будет обязательно спросить откуда у такой девушки подобный нехарактерный опыт. Когда процедура была окончена, он подал Жаклин руку и склонился к ней с поцелуем. Дамам такое старомодное обращение, как правило, нравилось чрезвычайно.

А яут, похоже, гостью не одобрил. Он следил за ней с совершенно непонятной подозрительностью и этим страшно раздражал первого пилота, всячески старавшегося создать атмосферу радушия. Йонге изо всех сил загораживал собой клыкастую физиономию и аккуратно намекал, что некоторым можно было бы и вернуться в свою каюту. Но яут очень умело делал вид, что плохо понимает язык глупых умансоо.

Плюнув на сомнительную компанию, Йонге проводил даму в гостиную, то бишь кают-компанию, по пути несколько раз пространно извинившись за некоторый бардак, вызванный сложными условиями проживания в космосе в обществе некоторых топающих следом инопланетчиков. Жаклин сдержанно улыбалась, но комментарии держала при себе.

Как истинный джентльмен, Йонге усадил Жаклин на самое почетное место - на новый роскошный диван, купленный взамен безвременно почившего предшественника, павшего жертвой яутских когтей и нескольких столкновений с высокой кухней имперского дома. Диван был куплен на распродаже, и Йонге очень гордился тем, как вовремя его углядел. Точнее, усидел, поскольку, едва заметив подходящий объект на горизонте, доблестный пилот Далине рванул к нему со скоростью межгалактического крейсера и немедленно уместил в него свой капитанский зад. Чтобы никто даже не подумал покуситься на его новое сокровище.

Так что гостье была оказана великая честь. Сам Йонге придвинул себе стул и кивнул яуту с предложением поступить так же. Сайнжа, однако, не внял. Он остался стоять неподалеку от входа и вызывал мысли о сердитой мамаше, приглядывающей за ненадежным сынком. Йонге скривился, но ругаться счел непродуктивным.

\- Жаклин, дорогая, так непривычно видеть вас здесь, - он повернулся к прекрасной гостье. - Вы мне не говорили, что мы, оказывается, коллеги.

\- Справедливости ради, Йонге, у нас было не так уж и много времени на беседы. - Девушка качнула головой и, пригладив и без того идеальную прическу, слегка расстегнула ворот костюма. - Как жарко. Вы поддерживаете такую температуру, чтобы господин Саааржанайяахтаунир чувствовал себя комфортно?

Йонге внутренне поаплодировал такой замечательной памяти. Интересная девица эта Жаклин. Нет, он, конечно, успел заметить, что она не совсем пустая тупоголовая кукла, с которой можно провести время, только если это не долго и не предполагает разговоров на отвлеченные темы. Отнюдь, девушка была неплохо образована, в меру интересовалась технологическими новинками и современным воздухоплаванием. Но интересоваться - не значит летать на старом яутском корабле. Любопытно.

\- Так, вашу мать, я не понял - что за сборище, а меня не зовут?

Заспанный взъерошенный Рудольф ввалился в кают-компанию и остановился на пороге, недоуменно оглядывая мизансцену.

\- Простите, фройляйн, не знал, что у нас в гостях дама. - Обернув вокруг себя простыню на манер одеяния одного из доисторических народов, Рудольф приземлился на свободный стул и отправил напарнику полный удивления запрос.

"Йонге, вас ист дас?!" - "Девушка это, а что, не видно?" - "Вижу, что не яйцо альяса" - "Ну, вот и молодец" - Йонге оборвал диалог и устремил все свое внимание на гостью.

\- Жаклин, насколько я понимаю, вы достаточно опытная путешественница, посему не откажетесь ли от скромного корабельного обеда?

Жаклин отказываться не стала. Наоборот она неожиданно ловко оттеснила Йонге от кухонного агрегата и деловито защелкала коготками по интерфейсу, задавая какие-то неизвестные последовательности ингредиентов и удовлетворенно хмыкая себе под нос.

Йонге бросил растерянный взгляд по очереди на напарника и на застывшего истуканом яута. С одной стороны, девица была мила, но с другой - он не знал о ней ровным счетом ничего. Размер нижнего белья, разве что. Но это нисколько не помогало объяснить ее неожиданное появление. И более чем неожиданную осведомленность.

Однако вскоре его подобные мысли занимать перестали. Жаклин вытащила из недр кухонного монстра огромное блюдо и ноздри всех членов экипажа затрепетали. Пахло просто изумительно! И Фелиция молчала. Йонге прикинул, не могла ли система предупреждения отключиться по какой-либо неизвестной причине, но вероятность была крайне мала, а мини-анализатор светился успокаивающим зеленым. Запах плыл по кают-компании, живот сводило от предвкушения, и Йонге сдался. Мгновением позже к нему присоединился Рудольф, и к всеобщему удивлению - Сайнжа.

Блюдо опустело предсказуемо быстро. Жаклин что-то рассказывала, кажется, про своего дядю-любителя необычной техники, но Йонге было так хорошо, что он не особо вслушивался. Рудольф задавал какие-то уточняющие вопросы, Сайнжа сурово шевелил щетинками, а Йонге просто сидел и наслаждался приятной тяжестью в желудке.

\- …а вы, Йонге?

Чего-чего от него хотят?..

\- Ммм, простите, виноват, отвлекся.

\- Фройляйн Жаклин интересуется твоим мнением касаемо современных систем навигации. - Рудольф криво ухмыльнулся и сложил руки на груди.

\- Так это надо у нашего товарища навигатора интересоваться. - Йонге мучительно потянулся и поднялся с места. - Вы позволите?..

Жаклин заулыбалась еще шире и немного подвинулась, чтобы пилот мог разместиться на любимом диване с комфортом.

\- Господа напарники, вы вроде как устали и все такое.

Рудольф хмыкнул. Намек был совершенно очевиден, но яут традиционно пропустил его между того места, где у людей обычно расположены уши.

\- Сайнжа, потопали. – Напарник был великодушен настолько, что решил все-таки утащить нахальную жабу прочь. – Никто нашего Йонге не сожрет.

Яут с некоторым сомнением оглядел развалившегося на диване пилота, буркнул про себя что-то непереводимое, но все-таки поднялся и неторопливо направился в коридор. Рудольф, в свою очередь, вежливо попрощался с дамой, и наконец в кают-компании воцарилась тишина.

Первые несколько секунд Йонге просто переваривал то, что его неожиданно обозвали «нашим». Раньше напарник такой фамильярности не допускал, и Йонге как-то не знал, как к этому относиться. Вроде как, он всегда был свой собственный, а вроде как, и приятно.

Мягкое прикосновение к традиционно небритой щеке напомнило Йонге, что он действительно не один. Пока он предавался размышлениям, Жаклин придвинулась ближе, и теперь он мог разглядеть каждый локон в ее идеальной прическе.

Молчать было невежливо, но слова не шли, и Йонге, наверное, следовало поцеловать чудесные приоткрытые губы, которые напоминали о весьма приятном времяпрепровождении. Но он медлил, и Жаклин слегка отодвинулась, внимательно вглядываясь в него непроницаемо темными глазами.

\- Простите мою настойчивость, Йонге… Возможно, это действительно не очень прилично. Но я так по вам скучала. Одна ночь — это так мало. – Жаклин обхватила неожиданно крепкими пальцами ладонь Йонге и он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Впрочем, девушка тут была совершенно не при чем – Рудольф не потрудился приглушить глейтер, а Сайнжу такие мелочи и вовсе не заботили. Спать эти поганцы, разумеется, не пошли.

\- Не поможете мне с застежкой? – не дожидаясь ответа, Жаклин потянула вниз универсальную молнию, и взгляду первого пилота открылась чрезвычайно приятная картина. Сложена девушка была на редкость удачно, он это заметил еще в прошлый раз. И тщательно изучил. Йонге провел пальцами по нежной коже, обрисовал ключицу. Где-то в недрах корабля, задницу Рудольфа буравил яутский хрен, и это, мягко говоря, сбивало с толку.

\- Послушайте, Жаклин… - Йонге едва успел начать заготовленную фразу, как его губы оказались заняты. Эти смелые поцелуи он помнил очень хорошо. Тогда на архее они казались ему приятной составляющей удачного вечера, но здесь и сейчас… Слишком много всего пережито с тех пор. Слишком горячо бушуют в груди еще два сердца, будто они его собственные. Йонге дернул головой, поцелуй распался и

\- Что-то не так?..

Чудесные серые глаза Жаклин стали практически черными, и на мгновение где-то в этой глубине сверкнула опасность. Хотя, возможно, что перевозбужденному сознанию это просто привиделось.

\- Простите, моя дорогая, у нас небольшие технические проблемы. Требуется э-э-э... - Тут Йонге запнулся, потому что внезапно осознал – его гостья неплохо разбирается в кораблях и навешать ей на уши любую технологическую лапшу не выйдет. -… дополнительная настройка глейтера. Синхронизация барахлит, ужасно шумит в голове, - мужественно закончил он.

Девушка немедленно отодвинулась и мягким жестом потянула застежку наверх.

\- О, в таком случае, прошу меня простить. Я не учла сложностей путешествия с многосоставным экипажем.

\- Да какие там сложности. Так, небольшие неудобства. – Йонге немного нервно оскалился и помог гостье подняться с дивана. Он уже почти проводил ее к коридору, переходящему в тамбур, как она оглянулась и смущенно опустила ресницы.

\- Йонге, могу ли я попросить вас о любезности?

\- Разумеется.

\- У меня на корабле немного сбоит навигационная система. Не может ли ваш искин помочь моему разобраться в проблеме?

Практика обмена данными между искинами действительно существовала, так что в просьбе, в целом не было ничего необычного. Экипаж никуда не торопился, да и Йонге чувствовал себя неуютно после того, как практически отказал даме (неслыханное дело и практически пятно на его безупречной половой репутации). Так что Фелиция сразу же получила необходимые распоряжения, а гостье была выделена одна из по счастью еще не захламленных гостевых кают. Возможно, это была та самая, где еще недавно заседал жаки. И именно поэтому она еще не успела превратиться в склад. Почему Жаклин вообще не сиделось у себя Йонге осторожно уточнил почти сразу. Выяснилось, что поскольку корабль у девушки был яутский, искин на него удалось запихать с большим скрипом и во время технических процедур лучше было находиться от него как можно дальше: помехи по глейтеру шли ужасающие. Услышав об этом Йонге преисполнился сочувствия и в порыве рыцарской доблести предложил Жаклин пока остаться у них. Девушка возражать не стала.

Как только вопросы размещения были улажены, Йонге отер пот со лба и смог, наконец, возмущенно устремиться к источнику собственного чрезвычайного глейтерного напряжения – каюте Рудольфа. Пылая негодованием, он не стал даже стучать – воспользовался своими капитанскими полномочиями, чтобы открыть дверь, и на всех парах влетел внутрь.

На предусмотрительно расширенной койке возлежал Рудольф. Под его задницей для всеобщего удобства располагалась подушка, а промеж бледных берлинских ягодиц скользил туда-сюда бугрящийся выступами яутский хрен. Судя по всему, это был уже не первый заход – на бледном, ходящем ходуном животе Рудольфа виднелось множество потеков, причем человеческая сперма мешалась с яутской, и в воздухе стоял невообразимо будоражащий нервы запах.

Сайнжа упирался в койку коленями, нависая прямо над выгибающимся под ним берлинцем, который в свою очередь закинул на него одну ногу. Так что Йонге открывался прекрасный обзор на здоровый твердый член напарника, во всю сочащийся смазкой. Йонге с большим трудом подавил в себе желание провести по нему рукой. Будто подхватив его мысль что учитывая синхронизацию, было вполне возможно Рудольф сам обхватил себя ладонью и скользнув по головке, совершенно неприлично застонал. Сайнжа наклонился к нему еще ниже, распялил клыки, мазнул языком по всему лицу Рудольфа и полностью накрыл его челюстями. Рудольф обхватил свободной рукой яутскую шею и отчаянно выгнул спину, кончая. Впрочем, яут останавливаться не собирался – перевернув механика на живот, он лизнул его между лопаток.

Йонге заскулил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Теперь напарник был к нему лицом, на котором было такое выражение, что Йонге невольно подумал: стоять у него отныне будет только на эту картинку и никак иначе.

\- Ну, вы и мудаки! – помотав головой и сглотнув слюну, Йонге, наконец, нашелся со словами.

\- Что, обломался тебе секс, товарищ капитан? – Рудольф откинул со лба прилипшие пряди и едва сдержал стон от особенно приятного выверта яутского члена, без остановки буравящего его задницу.

Это была наглость неслыханного масштаба, и Йонге разрывался от двух противоположных желаний – немедленно присоединиться к процессу или гордо уйти, не поддававшись на провокации. Собсвенный член настаивал на первом, капитанское самоуважение – на втором. Не долго думая, Йонге выбрал третье – выдернул из под задницы неожидавшего такой подлянки напарника подушку, подхватил сползшее на пол покрывало и соорудил себе в дальнем конце комнаты неплохое гнездо. В конце концов, поспать – это тоже неплохо. А не обращать внимания на оргии по соседству он научился уже давно.


	2. Настоящие яуты не сдаются

Когда через приличное количество времени, первый пилот Йонге открыл глаза, то понял, что больше не валяется на полу, а вполне себе лежит на койке напарника, этим самым напарником подпираемый. С другой стороны сопел яут. Было тепло, спокойно и приятно. Однако хотелось в душ. И побриться. А любимый триммер остался в собственном санузле, так что выбора не было: хочешь гигиенических извращений - изволь вставать. Йонге вздохнул, яут рядом заворчал, но не проснулся, и первый пилот полез прямо через него.В голову очень некстати полезли мысли о том как он смотрится верхом на яуте и сколько всего интересного можно в этой позе затеять. Вероятно к игрищам накануне стоило все таки присоединиться, потому что член немедленно встал и Йонге не смог подавить страстное желание потереться им о плотную яутскую шкуру. Но Сайнжа продолжал предательски дрыхнуть, так что сеанс дружеской любви пришлось все-таки отложить.

Натянув собранные по полу шмотки, Йонге выскользнул в коридор и спешно направился к себе, по пути механически застегиваясь. Он вдруг вспомнил, что у них на борту есть дама и луче бы не бегать по коридорам в одном исподнем А то как-то не комильфо. Прямо перед дверью Йонге затормозил, потому что его носа внезапно коснулся удивительный запах. Сложная цветочная композиция, нотки сандалового дерева, мятный экстракт… Источник обнаружился прямо у порога – наибольшой флакончик из дорогущего хрусталита, с этикеткой, содержащей из всей положенной информации только код для электронного считывания.

С высоты своего роста Йонге пристально оглядел находку и велел Фелиции быстренько проанализровать состав воздуха – мало ли что. Сюрпризы он, по правде говоря, не особо любил, пусть они и очень приятно пахли. Откуда бы здесь взяться такой вещице?.. Подозрительно. Проверка, впрочем, не выявила никаких отклонений и после минутного раздумья Йонге решил таки взять флакончик в руки.

Запах стал еще сильнее, свет мигнул на отполированных гранях.

«Фелиция, дай расшифровку кода».

Искин послушно пиликнул и Йонге едва не выронил находку, когда прямо перед его носом развернулась голограмма.

Нет, он, конечно, смотрел фильмы неприличного содержания, но пожалуй, не был готов к тому, что на него вывалится прямо из ниоткуда подробная проекция женской груди. Торчащие соски, приятная округлость… Изображение скользнуло вниз, и он увидел изящные женские пальцы наглаживающие низ живота, затем спускающиеся ниже и раздвигающие влажные складки. Фокус сместился на нежно розовеющий клитор, но вместо приличествующих случаю мыслей, в голове у Йонге возник четкий образ яутского горла. И в этот момент изображение погасло, но зато в тишине прозвучал тихий томный шепот «Йооонге». Скулы первого пилота неудержимо побагровели. Голос Жаклин он, безусловно, узнал.

Пожалуй, к такому агрессивном маркетингу он не привык. Поэтому счел за лучшее немедленно соскрести с бутылочки надпись, чтобы никто и никогда этого не увидел, и вообще пойти освежиться. Араубика заварить например. Или чего покрепче. И желательно успеть, пока два других засранца благополучно дрыхнут.

В кают-компании было темно и, к счастью, тихо. Йонге порылся в недрах холодильного агрегата и наслаждением приложил к голове прохладную банку пива. Открыл, глотнул… И сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

Фелиция, межу тем, решив, что человек просто забыл отдать соответствующю команду зажгла свет сама. И Йонге едва не поперхнулся: прямо по центру стола оказывается высилась бутыль. Такого на корабельном камбузе не водилось точно, но анализаторы молчали – значит содержимое было по крайней мере безопасно. Да и этикетка на этот раз была на месте. Присмотревшись, Йонге едва не подпрыгнул от радости – бутыль содержа свежайший белый соус! И судя по объему, это был едва ли не полугодовой запас.

Находка была, безусловно, приятной. Но очевидно, что Рудольф бы не стал настолько потакать низменным капитанским слабостям, а Сайнжа уж тем более. Оставалось предположить, что за подарок следует вновь поблагодарить неожиданную гостью. Хорошо хоть на этот раз обошлось без дополнительных порнографических эффектов.

Одним глотком прикончив банку, Йонге немного подуспокоился. С дамой, похоже, придется обстоятельно поговорить, но пока он решил все-таки вернуться к себе и реализовать свои гигиенические планы, дабы не отвлекаться в дальнейшем на ощупывание неприлично отросшей щетины.

Дверь личной каюты первого пилота Йонге Далине мягко уехала в створ, и на мгновение он ощутил очень неприятный холодок вдоль спины. В его каюте явно кто-то был. По крайней мере, на койке лежал сверток, которого там раньше не было, а над ним парила очередная голограмма. Пристойная. На ней Жаклин соблазнительно улыбалась и подмигивала.

Спустя четверть часа Йонге сидел на койке, подперев голову рукой с зажатой в ней новенькой пижамой. И когда он умудрился разболтать этой девице о всех своих пристрастиях?.. Хотя, он был уверен, что даже будучи отуманенным страстью, он бы не стал рассказывать даме о своей любви к пижамам или белому соусу.

Чувство было неприятное – будто на него объявили охоту. Однако, быть добычей Йонге не нравилось категорически. Тем более, что все, кто ему был нужен – уже были рядом. Вызвав информационные таблицы, он удостоверился, что вся необходимая помощь гостье уже оказана. Значит уже вполне можно было намекнуть на скорейшее расставание. Он даже придумал благовидный предлог – срочный заказ. И это была даже почти правда, на рабочей планшетке всели несколько предложений, на которые вполне можно было согласиться. Йонге, правда, хотел взять перерыв, но гостье об этом знать очевидно не следовало.

К удивлению, Жаклин в выделенной ей каюте не оказалось.

«Фелиция, местонахождение гостьи, быстро».

Ох, и разонравилась ему эта барышня. Больно шустрая… Ее метка обнаружилась в большом грузовом отсеке, на данный момент пустующем. Какого черта ей там делать – было совершенно не понятно.

«Расположение экипажа?»

Метки Рудольфа и Сайнжи высветились в том же самом отсеке.

\- И чем это вы все там заняты? – губы Йонге стиснулись в тонкую полоску и он недобро прищурился. В отсеке он был уже через полторы минуты – запыхавшийся и очень злой.

\- Здравствуйте, Йонге! – Жаклин, одетая в странный плащ под самое горло, мягко улыбалась, но Йонге даже не смотрел в ее сторону. Его внимание было приковано к яуту, валяющемуся поодаль и Рудольфу, пришпиленному к стене мелкоячейстой яутской сетью. Напарник, похоже, был тоже в отключке.

\- Что здесь происходит?!

\- О, не переживайте, Йонге, мальчики немного повздорили.

\- С чего вдруг?

Жаклин снова улыбнулась и подошла ближе.

\- Йонге, вы хотели мне что-то сказать?

\- Боюсь, дорогая Жаклин, что нам придется расстаться.

\- Вот как?

\- Срочный заказ. Доставка очень опасной нестабильной субстанции, так что…

\- О, не переживайте. Я могу заплатить гораздо больше.

Йонге на мгновение завис. Он как-то не придумал сразу что ответить, и девушка подошла совсем близко.

\- Ну что же вы смущаетесь, Йонге. Смотрите, я могу дать вам все, что пожелаете.

Такого поворота он не ожидал. Кажется, девушка была настроена серьезно. Ох, не те книжки ей папаша в детстве читал… Хотя, судя по поведению – это были по меньшей мере древнеяутские трактаты.

\- У меня уже есть, все, что мне нужно. – Йонге сложил рук на груди. Возможно это прозвучало излишне пафосно но в этот момент оклемавшийся Сайнжа с глухим рыком поднялся с пола и в его руке блеснуло какое-то оружие.

\- Йхооонхе – мой трофей!

\- Что ж, значит, нам остается только славная битва. – Отойдя в сторону, Жаклин быстро провела вдоль тела – и ткань поползла в стороны. Под ней вместо обнаженного тела обнаружилась гибкая, плотная броня. Вокруг ее шеи схлопнулся металлический воротник, волосы, заплетенные в тугие косицы, рассыпались по плечам В изящном браслете на ее запястье что-то щелкнуло и он распрямился, быстро удлиняясь в обе стороны серебристыми секторами. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как в руках у Жаклин оказалась длинное копье. Вдоль древка проступили красные надписи, и Йонге захотелось протереть глаза – надписи явно были сделаны на яутском.

\- Во имя великих матерей! - Жаклин подняла копье над головой, щелкнула чем-то за ухом и на ее лицо наползла яутская маска. Йонге подумал, что наверное налешники, съеденные пару дней назад в какой-то забегаловке на окраине Четвертой кольцевой системы были очень несвежими и с очевидно галлюциногенным эффектом.

\- Какого хрена? Выпустите меня блин, отсюда. – Повисший в сетке Рудольф пришел в себя и возмущенно дернулся. К счастью, на память он не жаловался и сильно барахтаться не стал – свойства этой сетки, режущей даже яутскую шкуру, они как-то наблюдали воочию. Подбирать собственные волочащиеся по полу кишки Рудольф явно желания не испытывал, так что двигался осторожно. Не смотря на это, кое де на бледной коже кое-где все-таки проступили капельки крови.

«Руди, ты как?»

«Жить буду. Эту девицу яуты воспитывали?!»

«Папаша. Мы ему корабль тот сбагрили, помнишь? Очень яутской культурой интересовался».

«Доинтересовался, шайсе. Надо ему дерьма калипы послать. С наилучшими пожеланиями».

Тем временем, битва была в самом разгаре. Копья ударялись друг от друга с противным скрежетом, по отсеку летали куски обшивки, яут и Жаклин раскатисто рычали друг на друга, в то время как Рудольф старательно матерился, то и дело переходя на берлинский. Фелиция от происходящего беспредела самоустранилась, оставив роль рефери капитану, который, впрочем, очень быстро ощутил что голова раскалывается, а наносимый кораблю урон переходит границы категории «очень забавное зрелище». Так что набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Йонге приставил ладони ко рту и громогласно заорал:

\- А НУ-КА СТОП.

Люди и яут замерли в нерешительности.

\- Вы меня заебали! – Йонге обвел батальную сцену возмущенным взглядом. – Больше всего мне хочется высадить за борт всех разом! Мадемуазель Жаклин, можно вас на пару слов?

Девушка пригладила растрепавшиеся косицы и легким движением пальцев свернула маску.

\- Йонге?

Первый пилот поправил форменный воротничок и придал своему взгляду максимальную строгость.

\- Во-первых, мадемуазель, что за херню вы устроили на моем корабле? - Рудольф свистяще прошипел «нашем», но Йонге и бровью не повел. – Во-вторых, за подарки спасибо, но не стоило беспокоиться. Их совокупная стоимость по текущему курсу э-коинов уже перечислена в ваше корабельное хранилище. В-третьих… - Йонге набрал побольше воздуха и взмолился Деве Марии, чтобы не покраснеть. – В-третьих, я, как вы могли бы заметить, занят.

\- Как это понимать?

\- В товарищество «Далине и Ко» набор закрыт.

Жаклин склонила голову и будь у нее яутские щетинки – она бы наверняка ими задумчиво пошевелила.

\- Никто из них не является вашим матриархом.

\- Единственная женщина для меня – это моя дорогая Фелиция.

«Благодарю, первый пилот».

«Не за что, крошка».

Жаклин хмыкнула, встряхнула головой и сходство с яутом постепено пропало.

\- Эх, Йонге-Йонге. Зря отказываетесь. Мы могли бы составить чудесный тандем. И даже ликвидировать ваших ребят бы не потребовалось.

\- Какая щедрость. Мне, знаете ли, вполне достаточно моего экипажа.

Жаклин разочарованно вздохнула. Неудачная вышла охота, как ни крути.

Провожая взглядом удаляющийся яутский корабль, Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Еще никогда прошлое не настигало его так внезапно, и он надеялся, что рецидива не предвидится.

\- В следующий раз думай, с кем спишь! – Стоящий между яутом и первым пилотом Рудольф хохотнул и хлопнул Йонге по плечу.

Йонге ухмыльнулся. Все, с кем он хотел бы спать, стояли с ним рядом. Теперь он это не просто понял, а еще и сказал вслух. И на душе стало как-то удивительно легко.


End file.
